花見 (Hanami)
by Heiwa no Hato
Summary: As an heiress to a well-known civilian clan, Sakura's dreams of being a ninja are hampered by her family and duties. With her clan's reputation and honor on the line, will Sakura grow to sacrifice her dreams or sacrifice her family?
1. 威信 (Ishin)

_Prologue:_ 威信 _(Ishin)_

**_Prestige (noun) -reputation or influence arising from success, achievement, rank, or other favorable attributes._ **

* * *

Sitting behind the desk of a rather well furnished office was a man with dull pink hair reading through stacks of written reports, statistics and documents that have been accumulated throughout the day.

"Haruno-sama, your shipments have arrived."

The busy clan head turned businessman looked up from the file that he was reading and nodded his approval at the statement.

"How are the exports in Kusagakure?" Haruno Kizashi asked his trading supervisor, his gruff tone resonating in a commanding manner.

"They are due to arrive there tomorrow, Haruno-sama," replied the informant.

"And our shipments in Wave country?"

"They are already accounted for, Haruno-sama."

"Good."

A brief moment passed and seeing that the lingering informant was still there, Kizashi raised a brow and voiced out his inquiry.

"Is there something that you wish to tell me?"

The supervisor inclined his head as a sign of confirmation. "A chunin has been sent here to inform you of a message from the Hokage, sir."

Kizashi paused in his skimming and put down his document.

"Send him in."

With a bow, the supervisor left the room and ushered in the chunin. The brunette ninja walked inside, his eyes swiftly darting around the room in an unconscious manner (as a result of past experiences) and watched as the civilian observed him, the light glinting off the leaf insignia engraved on the forehead protector he wore on his arm. A slightly ominous aura surrounded the room and Kizashi gulped nervously at the sight of the hitai-ite.

"Haruno-san," he greeted with a tone of politeness.

"Shinobi-san," Kizashi returned as he warily eyed the multiple weapon pouches upon the ninja's person.

"Hokage-sama has sent me to inform you that the Haruno clan was chosen to represent the civilian section of the council due to your well-known reputation towards the citizens," he paused briefly, giving time for the information to sink in. "Do you, Haruno Kizashi, accept the proposition given to you and your clan to have a voice in the council?"

A few silent moments passed as the Haruno patriarch slowly reigned in his surprise. Regaining his senses, he gave the expected reply.

"I, Haruno Kizashi, accept the proposition and all that was implied in my agreement."

The chunin smiled patronizingly at the civilian lord's prolonged reply.

"As the head of your clan, Haruno-san, you are to attend the council meeting today."

"Of course, Shinobi-san. When shall the meeting start?"

"In two hours, Haruno-san."

* * *

_-0-_

* * *

_Haruno Household_

"Mebuki," Kizashi began softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping child in his wife's arms.

"Kizashi," she responded and smiled at him. "Look, it's almost been a year. Little Sakura-chan's growing bigger already."

Kizashi smiled back, indicating that he had heard her.

"Our clan has been recognized. We have been offered a voice in the village council."

Surprise shone brightly in Mebuki's jade eyes.

"How?"

Her husband smirked proudly. "It seems that we are well-known in the village. Our reputation precedes us."

Instead of the pleased satisfaction that he was hoping to see, an expression of consternation appeared on his wife's face.

"Are you sure that we could handle the burden of it?" she asked, laying a hand on his arm.

Leveling his gaze on his doubtful spouse, he frowned. "Do you not see the advantages this would bring to us?"

Mebuki blinked. "Of course, but what about dear Sakura-chan?"

"The girl would be raised with the honor of our family. This would be beneficial for her as well. As an heiress, she would have to be prepared for her role undoubtedly so."

Mebuki stared at her husband disbelievingly and sighed at his political schemes. She should have known what she was getting into when she married into a clan of rising prestige. As she had joined a well-known clan involved with an abundance of wealth and successful businesses, she should have predicted its growing reputation and popularity.

Mentally shaking her head, she now understood her father's sentiments in arranging her a marriage into this clan. It didn't make her dislike it any less though.

"Perhaps we should give ourselves more time to consider this, Kizashi-kun?" she tried, softening her voice.

Kizashi's azure eyes hardened. "The proposition has already been accepted. You should be grateful for this opportunity, Mebuki."

"It doesn't mean that you should use our own daughter as a pawn for your political games!" She vehemently protested.

Kizashi narrowed his eyes at the tone. His angered gaze darted to the little pink-haired baby who his wife held carefully.

As his eyes shifted to the direction of the mother, the child cried, having been woken up.

Scrutinizing his anxious wife and the crying child, he shook his head in disappointment and quietly left the room.

Mebuki stared after her husband, visibly shaken by his decision. A sharp noise then reminded of the child bawling in her arms.

In gentle whispers and caresses, she soothed, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Kaa-san didn't mean to wake you."

Eventually little Sakura quieted down and stared curiously at her mother, huge expressive emerald eyes blinking.

_Stay strong, dear Sakura-chan. You are going to have a very difficult future with what your Tou-san is planning. But I believe that you could do it. And don't worry, Kaa-san will be here guiding you along the way._

_Haruno Sakura. _

_One day, you'll become great, Sakura-chan. _

Mebuki indulged herself with a small smile at the sight of her now sleeping daughter. Maybe she should just have a little faith. Maybe her husband could be right. Sakura could very well lead the clan into prestige. _For now though,_ she thought, _Enjoy your life while you still can, Sakura-chan._

Mebuki sadly smiled and gave a tearful whisper at the thought of her daughter's future.

"Kaa-san and Tou-san love you very much, Sakura-chan. Very much."

* * *

_Words that you may or may not know:_

-Kusagakure (Village Hidden in the Grass)

-Shinobi (ninja)

-Kaa-san (Mother)

-Tou-san (Father)


	2. 義務 (Gimu)

_Chapter One:_ 義務_ (Gimu)_

**_Duty (noun) - an action or task required by a person's position or occupation_**

* * *

**_Five years later…_**

"_As a clan heiress, one must act in the most proper and appropriate decorum at all times."_

The little lackadaisical girl shifted on her seat, rearranging her limbs into a more comfortable position and yawned lightly as she used a hand to support her head. Lazily, with her free hand, she toyed around with her chopsticks, stirring the leftover noodles in a bowl of cold forgotten soup.

"_As a clan heiress, one must adopt a calm and collected composure at all times."_

Her eyes widened curiously as she saw an insect scurrying towards her empty rice bowl. Identifying it as an ant, she recalled something that she read the other day about the arthropods scavenging for food.

"_As a clan heiress, one must give respect to others and interact with a socially acceptable behavior at all times."_

Once again ignoring that lecturing voice in the background, she picked up a stray grain of rice off her bowl and carefully placed it in front of the roaming ant. She smiled in amusement as its antennae twitched in response.

"_As a clan heiress, one must _listen_ and _understand_ the advice given to her by a trustworthy elder _at all times_."_

Sakura looked up at the sudden change of tone, away from that seemingly interesting little ant now carrying a grain of rice across the table, and sheepishly grinned as her mother sternly frowned at her.

"Would you want me to prepare you a cup of green tea, Haha-ue?" Sakura generously offered, her emerald eyes shining with hidden mischief.

Haruno Mebuki sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose in exasperation as she observed her daughter's feigned innocence.

"No, Sakura-chan. I want you to listen. Your father would not be pleased with your progress in your lessons right now," the tired matriarch admonished.

"…Ne, Haha-ue, may we please discuss about the history of Konohagakure instead?" The young Haruno heiress inquired, an expression of curious intelligence reflected on her face.

Mebuki incredulously stared at the rose-haired girl for the unusual request. Usually, normal six-year old children would be bored about historical texts. Then again, Sakura wasn't supposed to be a normal child. No, she was meant for honor and prestige or so says her father.

"Sakura-chan, we've discussed this six times the past month," she tried to reason.

"I'm sorry, Haha-ue," Sakura apologized, ever so polite. "But we've discussed my duties as the clan heiress over twenty times this week."

Lady Haruno sighed again at her daughter's cheekiness. She knew that Sakura wasn't fond of the lectures (she wasn't too fond of them herself), but they were necessary for the child's upbringing. The lessons of conduct would teach her how to act when she would take over as the head of their clan. Not only that, but it would also please Kizashi. And appeasing her husband was something that would keep Sakura out of trouble for now.

Deciding to give what could be an agreeable compromise, she settled for a calming smile.

"Why don't you read the Code of Conduct, Sakura-chan? Once you're done, give me an oral report and I promise that I'll tell you a story about the Yondaime Hokage and his wife, okay?"

Nodding her head eagerly, she heartily agreed to the suggestion. "Of cou-"

A few tentative knocks were heard from the door. Glancing at her daughter, Mebuki watched her energetically nodding her and up and down, reaffirming her interrupted reply. Mebuki chuckled softly as she watched the clan heiress's antics. Sometimes, she needed to be reminded that Sakura was only a five-year old child. An incredibly smart child, who would have a lot of responsibilities, but nonetheless, still a child.

A few knocks sounded again, interrupting her train of thoughts. Slightly embarrassed by her prolonged silence, she cleared her throat.

"You may come in."

"I apologize for interrupting Haruno-sama," said a shy maid in a soft voice. "I was told to get Sakura-chan to prepare her for her trip to the Daimyo."

Mebuki had a really strong urge to groan and slap herself in the forehead for forgetting something so important, but since that would be extremely unlady-like, and even more unbecoming for a person of her social status, she refrained. …Well, she couldn't actually care less if she did that, or about the repercussions to her own name, but then dear little Sakura might follow her example. And she couldn't let that happen. Such behavior would be unacceptable to her child's father. She mentally sighed. Oh, the sacrifices that she makes in the name of love.

Pasting a rather sweet smile on her face, she ushered her daughter, "Go now, Sakura-chan. You could make your report later."

The pink-haired girl blinked and slowly nodded, nonplussed at the conflicting emotions flashing through her mother's face. They weren't as hidden as her mother thought they were. Mentally shrugging, she turned towards the maid that had come to fetch her. Where was she going again?

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Your bath is waiting," the maid shyly insisted as she gently guided the child to the bathroom.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Little Sakura now stood under the scrutinizing gaze of her father. Heeding her mother's words, she maintained her calm composure and observed the beginnings of a satisfied smile upon the clan head's face.

"Good afternoon, Chichi-ue."

Kizashi nodded, pleased at the formal greeting. His eyes flickered over his daughter's form as he took in the sight of her simple but elegant kimono adorned with a simple cherry blossom at the corner. He smiled in satisfaction, seeing that his daughter was well dressed according to her status instead of the hakama pants she insisted on using for pajamas.

"Sakura," he called, making sure she was paying attention. "You are going to accompany me to visit the daimyo's palace."

"The daimyo?" Sakura echoed, surprised at the mention of royalty.

"Yes," said Kizashi in reply. "You are to observe what would happen and be on your best behavior. Understand?"

Sakura knew when to acquiesce and when to wittily reply (times like when she was with her mother). There was slight fear in her eyes as she answered.

"Understood, Chichi-ue."

"You will not disappoint me," warned her father.

"Of course, Chichi-ue."

For a moment, Kizashi's gaze softened. Lifting a small wooden box, he retrieved a golden chain. Bringing it down to his daughter's view, he showed her the pendant hanging from the chain.

"This is the Haruno circle," he paused, pointing at the golden ring.

"Long ago, Sakura, the Haruno was a ninja clan. Years ago, before the Uchiha-Senju feud, the Haruno allied itself with the Nara. Now, the Nara was a smart clan. They knew of the dwindling number of our clan and suggested a plan. They told the Haruno to connect themselves with the trade market and to avoid any shinobi battles, especially with the Uchiha and Senju."

Sakura nodded, interested at this bit of clan history. "Why avoid the Uchiha-Senju feud? Were there not other powerful ninja clans?"

Kizashi considered her questions while gently clasping the chained necklace onto her neck. The child was intelligent to understand that much.

"The other warring clans dared not to associate themselves with them. They were much too powerful," he stated gravely.

"So the Nara told us to become a trading clan?" Sakura asked, slightly incredulous.

Kizashi's eyes narrowed at the disbelieving tone. "That suggestion saved us lives and gave us prestige."

"But Chichi-ue, if we remained a shinobi clan, would we not have saved more lives in the wars? Would we not have gained more honor in that way?"

Kizashi immediately replied angrily, "You will not disrespect the honor of our clan!"

Sakura flinched at the angered tone and submissively lowered her head. "I apologize, Chihi-ue."

* * *

-0-

* * *

**_Hokage's Office_**

"Now normally, I do not pluck genin off the roster and assign them to B-ranked missions," said the Sandaime with slight humor at the surprised look on the female chunin's face. "But we're currently running low on available ninja as the chunin exams are being held in Konoha this year. As I'm sure you are aware, several ninja are being placed on guard duty."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, are you sure?" asked the worried kunoichi.

Hiruzen chuckled at her anxiety. "Yes, Kurenai. I'm very much sure that Itachi is capable enough of supporting the team," he replied, glancing at the stoic nine year old.

Kurenai looked down, slightly embarrassed at her audacity to question her leader.

Pulling a more serious face on, Hiruzen called after the team leader.

"Kakashi," the Hokage said, turning to the only available jonin. "I'm placing Kurenai and Itachi as your subordinates for this mission. Report here tomorrow at dawn for your briefing."

"Am I understood?" The Hokage asked, glancing at the mission scroll.

All three shinobi nodded at the unexpected team arrangement and unspoken command.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

* * *

_Words that you should know:_

_-Haha-ue – Mother (formal)_

_-Chichi-ue – Father (formal)_

_-Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves)_

* * *

**_Notes:_**

_-Kizashi and Mebuki are Sakura's real parents though their characters' personalities aren't something entirely known to me, so their attitude and quirks are mine to be created in this story.  
_

_-As of this time period, Itachi is about nine, so is still a genin. His chunin promotion age is ten according to Narutopedia._

_-According to Narutopedia, Kurenai has only been promoted to jonin status right before the series started, so I'm placing her as a chunin for the meantime._

* * *

**_Reviews would be very much appreciated. Extremely. Criticisms, compliments, suggestions anyone?_**


	3. 好奇心 (Kōkishin)

_Chapter Two:_ 好奇心 (_K__ō__kishin)_

_**Curiosity (noun) - **__**the desire to learn or know about anything; inquisitiveness.**_

* * *

Little Sakura was excited. Very. Extremely. This was the first time she had been out of the village after all. Pushing the thick curtain to the side, she stuck her head out of the window of her carriage. Emerald eyes sparkled in delight as she took in the green foliage. The trees were humongous! This was going to be such a cool adventure…

Glancing around, she noticed another similar carriage a few paces in front of hers. She was sure that that one was her father's. Now that she thought about it, she did remember the man complaining something to her mother about how "little brats interfere with his already limited privacy"- whatever that meant. Focusing her gaze on the rest of the environment, she noticed a raven-haired boy a few years older than her wearing a metal band on his forehead, which she recognized as a Konoha hitai-ite.

Grinning like a mad scientist, she immediately called out, "Shinobi-san! Shinobi-san!"

Uchiha Itachi turned his head by a fraction, glancing at the animated child that was his charge. Seeing nothing but the girl's interested stare, he raised a brow.

"Is there anything you need, Haruno-san?"

That snapped Sakura from her reverie. Remembering the manners that her mother has constantly drilled into her, Sakura returned her attention to the ninja who she was staring at. Seeing the raised brow, she grinned again, though somewhat sheepishly, mentally chastising herself for spacing out.

"I'm Haruno Sakura!" she said enthusiastically, her hand reaching out the window in an offer of an introductory handshake.

An amused light entered young shinobi's eyes as he took the offered hand.

"You may call me Itachi," he replied to the cheerful girl who was appearing to be bouncing with energy.

"Ne, Itachi-san," Sakura started. "Are you a genin?"

Itachi nodded kindly at her attempt of conversation. "Yes, Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled, pleased at the answer (she was talking to a ninja!) and hurriedly voiced out another seemingly thought-provoking question.

"So… do you do awesome stuff?"

Itachi was now fairly entertained by the little girl's questions.

"What exactly do you consider 'awesome', Sakura-san?" He asked, emphasizing her chosen word of description.

"Eh… Do you fight powerful villains and kick their butts and help the poor?"

Itachi blinked at the last part of the question and softly chuckled at little Sakura's innocence.

"While rare in our rank, yes, we do 'fight bad guys and kick their butts'," he told the Haruno heiress, quoting her.

"And help the poor?" Sakura reminded.

Itachi paused, slightly hesitant to give his answer. "Yes, Sakura-san. As ninja, we serve the village and our kage. But as human beings, we serve and aid humanity in itself."

Sakura fell silent at the deep yet vague answer. Despite the slight complexity of the situation that he had described, Itachi had a strong feeling that the girl understood. He was proven correct as he identified the look of dawning recognition on her face.

After a few moments, she looked back at the young shinobi walking beside her carriage.

"Itachi-san?" She whispered, beckoning him forward. "Could you come closer? I want to tell you a secret."

Itachi complied, curious at the sudden display of trust. Leaning his head closer, he heard a determined goal at the girl's admission.

"_Itachi-san, I want to be a ninja."_

* * *

_-0-_

* * *

Itachi once again found himself staring at huge doe-like eyes. He shouldn't have been so surprised by her confession. He could certainly see the unwavering determination, even if he had just met her only moments ago. She was intelligent too, he observed, despite the naïve innocence posed in her inquiries. The child certainly had the potential. It would be such a waste that her father would most likely not adhere to her wishes.

Indulging himself for a moment, he gently nudged his fingers onto her slightly broad forehead. "You would have to work hard for that, Sakura-san."

Sakura blinked, bewildered at the random poke, but quickly grinned. "Of course, Itachi-san! I'll try my very best!"

Itachi allowed himself a small smile at Sakura's determined proclamation. "Indeed you will, Sakura-san."

A moment later, Itachi glanced at the sudden movement in his peripheral vision and immediately recognized the post switch signal. Comprehending the command, he signaled back to his captain.

Turning back to his charge, he stated, "Sakura-san, my team mates and I are rotating. My post is now elsewhere."

Sakura's expression dropped a bit. "Okay. Nice talking with you, Itachi-san!"

Itachi returned the comment. "As with you, Sakura-san."

* * *

-0-

* * *

As Sakura withdrew herself back into the carriage, she started to nervously fidget with a sort of unease. She knew now that she wanted to be a ninja although the revelation was rather sudden. …Or perhaps not. She was always interested in those other shinobi and battles when mentioned in her lessons.

But she knew that her father would have a hard time considering it, letting her enter the Academy. For some apparent reason, her father disliked ninjas. A lot. And of course, because of that, he greatly disapproved of them.

Sakura sighed at the way her thoughts were going. Oh well, her mother did tell her to chase her dreams, ne? Maybe she'd just try and give it a go. Leaning on the nearest wall, she grabbed a pillow near her seat, hugged it to her chest and closed her eyes. She would figure this out later. For now, she decided, she'd just get some sleep and have dreams about the epic battles and cool jutsu that she read about.

For now, she would rest. A smile unknowingly made its way onto her face as sleep took over her, her imagination spinning adventures with that one phrase in her mind.

_Itachi-san, I want to be a ninja._

* * *

_Note: So on this chapter, I just wanted to emphasize that Sakura is still a child, just a really smart one._

**_Anyway, reviews would be great. Really, I'd be happy. Extremely. :)_**


End file.
